


Lost in the underland

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fun, cussing joke, pg13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: This was one of my first Undertale stories and I wanted to have a bit of fun. Plus I wanted to hear Pappy cuss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first Undertale stories and I wanted to have a bit of fun. Plus I wanted to hear Pappy cuss.

Lost in the Underland.

This is just an idea story and a bit of fun.

Undertale fan story.

Papyrus/OC.

 

"Sans, did you see where that human... Steph has gone to?" asked Papyrus. Sans shrugged as he continued his video game. Sitting on the couch arm was a small doll that looked just like Sans, a gift that Steph had given him. Papyrus had gotten one as well in his own image and it was carefully tucked into his scarf. Letting out a loud sound of frustration he stomped off to the porch. Once outside he walked over to the railing crossing his arms and leaned down on the wood. With an annoyed look on his face he looked at the ground before noticing Steph was sitting on a hill nearby. "There she is! What's she doing out there?"

Her hair was dark brown cut to her shoulders but it was normally tied back. Her shirt was black, covered with a light dress shirt that was also black and white pin striped that flared at her hips. Black cargo pants covered a pair of red canvas seekers. Steph was sitting crossed legged as she drew in a small book. There was a drawing of Sans at a few angels but that's not what she was working on. Her hand worked fast as the pencil traced a bone but then slowed when she reached the jaw and skull as if to gently caress the real thing. She stopped for a moment looking at the drawing.

"Steph?" Startled she closed the book and saw Papyrus standing behind her. "Pa-Papyrus, you startled me." She tried to get the book in order placing the pencil in the page she was working on. "What are you doing out here?" he asked walking a bit closer to her. Removing her legs from under her herself she stretched them out. "I wanted to see the stars, but it looks like it's a bit cloudy."

"No, you didn't." He could tell she was trying to hide something from him. Her eyes seemed to be a bit red and her lashes were wet. "Have you been crying!?" Quickly he sat down next to her making her look over at him. In the corner of her eye a tear was ready to fall but Papyrus gently wiped it away. "What has you sad?"

Shaking her head she wiped away another tear. "I'm just thinking about my family. I don't even know if they're missing me right now."

Papyrus put a bonny arm around her scooting them together. "Don't worry, we'll help you get back home." Leaning against him she let out a sigh and rested the book in her lap. Where her head rested she could see into his armor and the doll tucked into his scarf. "What were you drawing?" he reached for the book slipping it from her lap. She was about to take it back but she let him look at it. He flipped a few of the pages and then came to where she had marked it with the pencil. All over the pages he saw drawings of him and his brother. Some of them seemed pulled from what had happened only this morning. Then he got to a half finished drawing of him standing in the kitchen fixing a pot of spaghetti. "Oh, oh, wow."

Wrapping his arms around her he gave her a hug. "I knew you liked us, but I didn't know you loved us!" Steph had to let out a laugh wrapping her arms around him but it was like trying to hug a coat rack. "Geez, guys get a room." Startled Papyrus let out a shriek hearing his brothers voice. Sans was standing at the bottom of the hill his hood up and those little lights in his eye sockets looking up at them. "Uh-Ah hum-, nothing's going on." He waved his hands the book still in one of them. That's when a page came lose flying down the hill and landing at Sans feet. Steph got to her feet seeing him pick it up. "Sans! Don't!!" The expression on his face as he let out a snicker before covering his mouth. "Oh, dear god. I hope I never get to see something like this in my life."

"WHAT! What is it?" yelled Papyrus getting to his feet. Quickly grabbing her book from him she kissed him on the cheek making him look at her in shock. Sans was shocked as well looking from the paper to the hill. "Good night, see you in the morning." Steph headed down the hill to the house leaving them behind. "Wow..." sighed Papyrus as Sans walked up the hill next to him. "Bro..." he offered the paper to him still in a state of shock.

Carefully he took the drawing and his jaw dropped from his skull. It was of him and Steph kissing on the hill and a sky full of stars above their heads. The drawing was very passonate making him blush a bit. Sans picked up his jawbone and offered it back to him. "Bro, she's got the hots for you."

Cracking his jaw back in place Papyrus folded the picture and put it in his shirt.

"I'm so SCREWED!" he yelled dropping to the ground.

"...Nice choice of words bro." Snickered Sans.


End file.
